A Night In The Park
by smilingdork
Summary: This takes place right after Bobby and Lindsay get married at Fenway Park. Please Read and Review, I can't wait to hear what you all have to say about my story! I hop you all enjoy. CLAIRE! Thank you so much for everything! You are the best! And Lindsey t


Title: A Night In The Park  
Author: Lynds  
Author's Note: Hey! This, I know is totally off topic to what is happening  
on the practice right now BUT Lindsey requested this and I did it for her  
and I had a ton of fun writing it! So Lindsey this one is ALL for you!  
Thank you though to EVERYONE who helped me, Sheryl, Mary, Mary Au, LINDSEY  
LINDSEY and LINDSEY!! There would be no part without any Lindsey! And  
Claire~ You are the best, I say it all the time. It's true, thanks so much  
for everything! Everyone else, please send me feedback I love it!  
Summary: We need some cheering up in Bobby and Lindsay world so this is a  
total twist from what has happened with them. This takes place right after  
Bobby and Lindsay got married and they are leaving Fenway Park.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were but....they aren't!  
"A Night In The Park"  
  
Hand in hand, husband and wife, Bobby and Lindsay. Mr. & Mrs. Robert  
Donnell walked hand in hand off the baseball field. The cool May breeze  
blowing through the dark night sky. They were oblivious to their close  
friends around them, in their eyes they were the only ones on that field.  
Outside two limos parked in front of the field's entrance. Bobby looked to  
Lindsay with an astonished look on his face. How she managed to pull this  
off with out him knowing or better yet in such little time was beyond him.  
That was yet another thing he could add to the list of things he loved  
about her. She never ceased to amaze him. Lindsay led Bobby to the first  
limo and the others all crunched into the one parked behind the first. They  
hadn't spoken a word since leaving the park, both is a stage of such shock  
and excitement over what had just happened. They sat in the back together;  
he reached over to the mini bar and poured them each a glass of sparkling  
champagne. Handing her the glass he leaned in and kissed her softly and  
pulled back. She caved into his side and leaned on his shoulder. No words  
needed to be shared; they both felt their strong love for each other just  
sitting there.  
"I love you." He whispered leaning down to her ear. She looked up and  
smiled.  
"I love you." He leaned into her lips and kissed her again, this one so  
unlike the other. This was so much more passionate and deeper. She pulled  
back and set the glasses back on the table where the bar was and turned her  
attention back to her husband. Her husband. Oh how easy it was going to be  
to get used to saying and hearing that. Her husband. Finally, he is all  
hers and she is all his. She resumed her position from moments before and  
rested against his shoulder. He reached his arm around her waist and turned  
her face towards his again before leaning in to kiss her again. No matter  
how hard he tried he couldn't seem to keep his arms off of her. Well okay I  
guess in order for that to be hard he'd actually have to try first. She  
pulled back as he moved his lips from her lips to her neck.  
"Bobby." Oh god how hard it was for her to push back and lose contact with  
those lips. How she craved them so much. "Bobby." He looked up at her.  
"Yes baby?"  
"Wait." His face dropped when he realized the fun would be over for now.  
She noticed this and put a hand on his cheek. "Just till tonight silly.  
Then we'll go home and I'll really show you how much tonight means to me."  
His face lit up again and he smiled. He gave her one more kiss before  
sitting back and bringing her in his arms. She leaned against his chest and  
closed her eyes thinking about how happy she was. The drive to the office  
seemed to last forever but finally they felt the limo come to a stop and  
their door was opened for them. Bobby got out first so he could escort his  
wife out after. His wife, he was repeating the same chant as Lindsay was  
earlier. Pretty soon they could turn it into a jingle. They walked hand in  
hand up to the office with the whole firm laughing and chatting behind the  
newlyweds. They were waiting by the elevator which was taking *forever*  
finally Bobby hit the door and looked at the stairs going up to our office  
next to the elevator. He looked at me and I saw that strange look he gets  
on his face when he's come up with an idea he's determined to fulfill. Next  
thing she knew Lindsay was in the air and her husband had begun walking  
with her in his arms up the eight flights of stairs. She argued with him to  
put her down and he wouldn't.  
"Bobby, you're going to break you back and then you won't have any fun  
tonight."  
"You think I'm not strong enough to carry my wife." She gave him a very  
doubtful look. "Well I am so you just pipe down and enjoy the ride." With  
that up they went all the way to the top, Lindsay with her arms around his  
neck. Fifteen minutes later, and a few kisses that stopped their track of  
getting up the stairs they were at the door to their office and they could  
hear the noise already coming from inside. Bobby opened the door for  
Lindsay and let her walk in front of him. As soon as they were both in  
there pieces of paper were flying everywhere.  
"What's with the paper?" Bobby asked them all.  
"We couldn't get rice or bubbles or anything on such short notice so what  
better to have in a law firm than paper?" Ellenor was the first to respond  
to his question. Bobby and Lindsay turned to each other and shrugged their  
shoulders smiling. They walked into the office and it was nothing like what  
it would look like in the workday. The desks were covered in white cloth  
and had nice dishes and glasses that Bobby and Lindsay had purchased for  
their wedding. Inside the conference room stood a three tier wedding cake  
with red and white frosted rose petals bordering it. It was beautiful.  
Their crystal wedding glasses sat next to their cake with an expensive  
bottle of champagne. Music played from the stereo and the center of the  
office had been moved around so people could dance. Bobby and Lindsay  
danced all night. When one of their songs came on it was only the two of  
them in the room dancing. Lindsay looked right in his eyes and stroked the  
back of his neck.  
"You remembered." She whispered to him.  
"Remembered what?"  
"Your vows. You memorized them." She smiled.  
"I told you I've been memorizing them since I proposed." She laughed and  
leaned in to kiss him. After their dance was over they went over to where  
the rest of the firm was and everyone was drinking champagne. They were all  
laughing and having a good time.  
"Hey, I have a question." Lucy spoke up bringing everyone to silence.  
"Yeah?" Everyone asked in unison.  
"Well, Lindsay, are you still going to have a bachlorette party?" Everyone  
laughed and became silent looking at Lindsay. Lindsay felt all eyes on her  
and turned red, most of all Bobby's eyes.  
"Well Lucy, I wasn't going to have one in the first place but now that you  
mention it one would be great, on one condition."  
"Yes! Who cares what the condition is let's do it." Lucy screamed.  
"Fine, if you say so. I get to pick the stripper and I pick Bobby!"  
Everyone was silent before there was talk again.  
"I say forget the party!" Rebecca and Ellenor chimed in.  
"I've seen it all, I say go for it!" A tipsy Helen said and everyone  
laughed at her comment, after Lucy was the only one that had stayed silent  
which was strange they all looked at her.  
"Lucy?"  
"I'm thinking."  
"What do you mean you're thinking?" Lindsay asked.  
"Well look at the boy he's fine, seeing him naked wouldn't mind, if he were  
any random man *but* he's my boss so I'll pass!" Everyone started laughing  
they were really enjoying themselves.  
"Okay veto the party!" Lindsay said, she turned to Bobby who was very red.  
"Oh sweetie, it's okay. I was hoping you did private parties?" She  
whispered into his ear. He turned redder but smiled. "You might be my boss  
but I wouldn't mind seeing you naked." She looked at him laughed and they  
leaned into each other for a deep kiss.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Bobby." And they both leaned in for another kiss. Their  
kisses got more intense and Bobby pulled away. "What do you say we get out  
of this place."  
"Lead the way." She took his hand and they walked towards the door. "Thanks  
you guys, all of you but Bobby and I are going to head home now." Everyone  
stopped them.  
"You guys haven't cut the cake, or taken any pictures yet. You're not going  
anywhere." Bec told them and Helen interrupted.  
"Yeah and I have yet to dance with the groom." Bobby groaned and Helen took  
his hand and they walked to where the "dance floor" was. Bobby made sure  
his hands were high up on here waist, and he stood with his arms almost  
straight in front of him. Helen though was trying to rest her head on his  
shoulder. She leaned in closer to talk to him. "Hey, you remember that  
night at the Halloween party when I grabbed you?" She really was bordering  
on tipsy and drunk now. Bobby just looked at her with a scared look in his  
eyes and he groaned.  
"How could I forget?"  
"Well, you would have thought two years almost three years later you're  
married to my best friend."  
"Yeah." This time he smiled thinking about his wife.  
"I'm happy for you." He relaxed again after she said that and continued  
dancing.  
"Thanks." They kept dancing and the song was near ending when Bobby felt  
those skinny, boney hands grab him again. He gasped and moved back quickly  
to look at her.  
"I'm sorry, I just had to get one more grab before you were gone for good."  
He blew out a nervous, fake laugh.  
"And my wife, your best friend standing over there? What if she saw us?"  
They turned to Lindsay who was laughing and talking to her friends while  
she drank more champagne.  
"She didn't see." They finished dancing and Bobby walked back over to  
Lindsay and they kissed.  
"Nice dance?" She asked him.  
"Uh....yeah I guess." Helen was listening and chimed in.  
"Bobby and I had a ball right?" Helen looked to Bobby and cracked up in  
hysterical laughs. Lindsay looked to Bobby who was bright red and laugh  
nervously.  
"Yeah. Linds, ready for cake."  
"Of course." Everyone walked into the conference room and Bobby and Lindsay  
cut the cake. Bobby was very nice to Lindsay when he fed her a piece of  
cake, Lindsay however shoved the cake into his face getting it everywhere.  
She laughed and he took the piece that was left in his hand and shoved it  
back in her face. The both looked at each other and laughed before leaning  
in for a kiss where they both cleaned up each others faces very well. After  
everyone was done with cake the whole firm took pictures. Some of Bobby and  
Lindsay and others of the whole firm. They had a great time but Bobby and  
Lindsay were just ready to get home. Again they walked towards the door.  
"Okay, we've done everything we're heading home. Thank you guys so much.  
We'll see you all Monday." Lindsay and Bobby waved to them all.  
"Yeah yeah just get enough sleep so you look good enough on Monday for  
work." They laughed and walked out of the office and back into the one limo  
still waiting there. Their limo ride home was silent, Bobby held his wife  
the whole time and she just rested there enjoying the feel of being in his  
arms. They got home and Bobby again insisted on carrying her up the stairs.  
They got to the doorway of their apartment and Lindsay started to get down  
but Bobby wouldn't let her go.  
"Bobby, you carried me up the stairs already I can manage now."  
"No, you're my bride I have to carry you through the threshold." She  
laughed and stayed in his arms as he carried her through the doorway and  
closed the door with his foot. It was near 2 am when they came home. Bobby  
led her into the bedroom and set her on the bed. They started kissing and  
it got more intense, Bobby unzipped Lindsay's wedding dress.  
"Hey be careful!" She yelled at him. "This is my wedding dress, you don't  
rush with it." He sighed and let her unzip it. She put it over one of the  
chairs in the walk in closet and walked back to the bed. They both crawled  
under the blankets and stayed up until the sunset making love and  
celebrating their new life together. The sun was coming up as Lindsay  
placed her head on her new husband's chest. She was laying there playing  
with the chest hairs he had when Bobby called her name quietly.  
"Linds?"  
"Mmm hmm.."  
"I have something to tell you, I didn't want to start our marriage off  
bad." She sat up a little.  
"But?" She could sense it was coming.  
"You remember how Helen grabbed me at the Halloween party a few years ago?"  
"Yes. Bobby where are you going with this?" She was getting worried.  
"Well she did it again tonight." Lindsay shot up and screamed.  
"WHAT!" Bobby sat up and tried calming her down.  
"Sweetie, it was nothing, I stopped dancing as soon as it happened."  
"But she's my friend, she's not supposed to do that."  
"She was playing around you know Helen."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Swear to you, she said I just had to do it before you were gone for good."  
"Okay, well if it happens again..."  
"It won't." Bobby interrupted her.  
"Okay. Let's go to bed then." She laid back down on his chest.  
"You know, it is okay for you to grab. I like it when you get curious  
fingers." She laughed.  
"Oh Bobby, my fingers aren't curious, I already know what's there." He  
laughed to and kissed her head. "But thanks for the offer."  
"Anytime baby." They both laughed and kissed each other. "I love you  
Linds."  
"I love you too Bobby." And they fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming  
about the day they just had and the many more days to come that they'd have  
together.  
  
The End.....Feedback PLEASE! What do y'all think????? 


End file.
